You'll Always be My Little Princess
by fstigtmsb
Summary: Sara receives one last gift from her father


After I'd been rescued by Mr. Carrisford who lived next door to the school, he came to my room one day. He told me that after he found out that my father died he bought all my father's belongings. He then handed me an envolope with my name on it. He said that while going through some of my fathers things he found this letter to me. He never opened it, thought that it was privite, between a father and daughter.

I held it close to me after he left me in my room and closed my eyes. I'd missed my father so. I have always believed that there is a special bond between a father and daughter no matter the surcamstance you're raised. And this was especially true with my own father and I. I was a little nervous about reading the letter. I didn't know when he wrote it or why.

Slowly I slid my finger down the opening being careful not to rip it too much or the letter. Inside I took out the paper and slowly opened it. There in my father's hand writting he'd written me his last letter to me. I knew by the date, and I knew how sick he must have been. How it must have taken all he had to write the words on that piece of paper.

_My darling Sara,_

_I shall hope this isn't the last you hear from me, but if it is, I want you to know some things that I hope you never forget. Yes, most of what is in this letter I've told you all your life. But feel that if this is the last time I write to you, the last time you hear from me, you should be re sured everything I've ever told you._

_You are the greatest treasure a person could hope to find, and how lucky am I to have been a part of the greatest blessing in my life. Your mother was the crown jewel in my life for so long and when she was taken so suddenly I was forever heartbroken. But I still had you. Only you have kept me going for this long. If it hadn't been for you, I surely would be long since gone._

_You haven't been just my daughter, but my best friend and soul reason to live. My soul reason to wake up each morning. To wake up each day at the chance at seeing you grow and learn and love. To love you more than I would have ever thought possible._

_I can only hope now, that this isnt the end. That I can one day see you again. See you finish your education, see you fall in love and marry and have your own children. What a great and wonderful wife and mother you will make._

_My heart breaks at the thought of never seeing you again. But honestly if this is it, which I fear it might be, know that you are forever with me. You are in my heart, you are in my mind, you are in my soul. You are the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think of at night._

_This letter isn't only difficult cause of what it might mean, it's hard because I'm so weak from this fever and illness. I'm doing my best to overcome, but with the news of lossing everything I've ever owned I fear you seeing me as a failure, and don't know if I'd be able to face you as that._

_Right now I'm grateful for the distance between us. And I hope all is going well for you in school, that you are making many new friends and doing well in your lessons. You're such a bright little soldier, sweet and kind. I can't imagine things not going well._

_I hope you keep up the good work even if I die. I don't want you to ever think that there is anything you can't do. I'm trying too, to be a good soldier, just as I taught you. Keep your chin up my darling._

_Most importantly Sara, I want you to never forget this. There is nothing about you that I'm not proud of. Nothing you could ever do to bring shame. Nothing you could ever do that I could ever wish to change. There is nothing that would ever make me not want you, not love you, not care for you. _

_I must finish this now, as I've grown very worn, but of everything I've mentioned, if there was one thing I wish for your to always remember and keep with you for the rest of your life, it would be how much I love you. I will always, always, always love you, even if I'm in heaven._

_Your ever so loving_

_Papa_

_P.S. You'll always be my little princess._

I lowered the letter to my lap and wipped the tears from my eyes. I then put the letter back in the envolope and stuck it in my keep sake box, and then went outside. I walked down the road a while till I hit the shore. I then glanced up toward the sky.

I was thankful that, that evening not many people were around. "I'll always keep you with me papa. I'll always love you papa. Always." I quietly said into the soft breeze as I gazed out over the water. Tears softly fell from my eyes, but right then I didn't care.

Mr. Carrisford came up behind me. "There is no stronger bond than a father and a daughter, even in death Sara. You and your father are no exception to that."

I turned around. "I know. Thank you."

Mr. Carrisford just smiled. "Come on lets go home."

I smiled back and nodded.

End.


End file.
